backyardmonstersfandomcom-20200223-history
Zafreeti
General information Zafreeti has the ability to Heal a large amount of health per shot to one monster (Zafeetis were nerfed and splash healing was removed). The healing range of Zafreeti is currently unknown. Disadvantages to Zafreeti are that they do not deal damage to enemies, move incredibly slowly, and cannot heal other healers. They also cannot move and heal at the same time. Zafreeti cannot heal beyond a monster's maximum health. When healing a champion, Zafreeti can only heal 10% of what it normally does at one time. In addition to this, it is costly to unlock and produce, costing the most out of any other monster except for D.A.V.E. and King Wormzer. Use Putty Rage on the Zafreeti when pairing it with a Drull. Zafreeti takes up the most housing space of all monsters (200 space). Zafreeti's actions There is a rumor that if there thumb|325px|leftare no monsters in range for Zafreeti to heal, it will rush to the tower's range to die. That, of course, is not true. In that kind of situation, Zafreeti will just stay on one place and not move, until there are new monsters it can heal or the attack is over. If new monsters do not appear in around 10 seconds, Zafreeti will start moving in a random direction and will disappear soon after. If there were monsters that Zafreeti was healing, but they all died, Zafreeti will rush to the place where the last monster died, wait there for around 10 seconds, then disappear (it will not wait for towers to kill it). Statistics Bugs *June 2012 There is currently a bug where if you go into battle it'll say your Zafreeti is level 5-30! *Sometimes Zafreeti can send one heal ball to a faraway monster. Tips Trivia *The appearance resembles a Zerg Overlord from Starcraft, and also the Huragok from Halo. This this resemblance may be intentional because Dave, the creator, is a fan of Starcraft. *Zafreeti, Teratorn, Wormzer, Vorg, and Slimeattikus were not part of the original monsters. *Zafreeti was released on May 20, 2011 *Zafreeti is the only monster that does not have level 6 in the overworld (along with all of Inferno Monsters.) *Zafreeti cannot be bunkered. *Zafreeti, Teratorn, Vorg, and Fomor level 3+ are the only non-Inferno monsters that can fly. (Balthazar Inferno flies too, but it can be hit by ground towers, so it is a ground monster. It has only wings, because it is not able to do ranged attacks, but to attack flying enemies) *Zafreeti heals champions only for 10% (Zafreeti heals for 1000 at level 5, but can heal champions only for 100) *Zafreeti is the first healing monster, the second being Vorg. *Zafreeti cannot heal Vorg or other Zafreetis, like Vorgs cannot heal other Zafreetis or Vorgs. (Both of them don't get to heal each other nor themselves). *Zafreeti can NOT be summoned in the Wild Monster Baiter. *Zafreeti vaguely resembles a nautilus. *Zafreeti won't attack anything and it won't move or attack anything when there is no monster in the yard. Category:Flying Monsters Category:Healing Monsters Category:Healer